Fresh Fusion
by alyssialui
Summary: Hermione needs to raise money to buy a new phone, so she gets a job at a local juice bar. As she is working the Saturday shirt, handsome high school senior, Fred Weasley, comes up to buy some lemonade. Muggle!AU. Fremione!


_A/N: Hermione needs to raise money to buy a new phone, so she gets a job at a local juice bar. As she is working the Saturday shirt, _handsome high school senior,_ Fred Weasley, comes up to buy some lemonade. Muggle!AU and Fremione time! Gotta love them. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Niffler Lucky Dig_

_**Represent That Character! Challenge II**_

* * *

><p>Hermione sat behind the counter of Fresh Fusion, the juice bar in the food court of West Ridge Mall, idly drumming her fingers on the top. She had been called in on a Saturday since her coworker and best friend, Ginny, had called in sick earlier. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew Ginny was not actually sick, but at the beach with her boyfriend, Harry. But their manager had already replaced Ginny's name with hers on the roster, so there was no changing it now. Ginny would get an earful from her later.<p>

But it wasn't so bad, as she would be getting paid double today. Hermione had gotten this job so that she could save up to buy a new phone. Hers was seriously outdated and on its last leg. So upon Ginny's urging and recommendation, Hermione became the newest juice girl at Fresh Fusion, as of three months ago. This was her first Saturday as she normally took the weekday shifts. She thought it would be more exciting, but she was severely disappointed.

_If only there was something to do, _Hermione thought. It was 10 in the morning now, the quiet lull between the moments of high traffic of customers. Some people had already come by for their morning boosts, and it would still be two hours until the lunch rush came. Hermione placed her chin on her hand. _120 boring minutes._

But then she saw him, strolling past the line of restaurants on her side of the food court. She sighed as he neared her counter. He was walking with his usual friends that she had always seen him with at school: Lee Jordan and his twin, George. People would often get the two mixed up, but she could always tell them apart. Fred had just the right amount of freckles, just the perfect shade of red hair with the right amount of messiness, and he had a dimple on his right cheek while George had one on his left. His arms and legs were toned to perfection from all those hours playing football. His eyes lit up as George said something she was sure was hilarious and she got lost in their sparkle.

"Oh, Hermione," Fred said as he stopped in front of her counter. She blinked twice before standing straight. She hadn't even realized they were there. "Where's Ginny? I thought she worked on Saturdays?" he asked her, leaning over the counter and trying to peer into the back room. He was so close to her. She breathed in and was met with the smell of apples. Pure bliss.

But then he was looking back at her expectantly, his friends behind him doing the same. She blushed before saying, "Ginny is sick."

George rolled his eyes and then nudged Lee, "She's probably off with Harry." Lee and Fred chuckled, and Hermione, though upset with Ginny's absence, chuckled along with them. It was the effect that Fred had on her.

Fred shrugged and said, "Oh well. So Hermione, we usually come by and order something random to support our sister. So, what do you recommend today?"

Hermione said, "Well, the guava mango is really good today, as is the lemonade. You can also try some carrot juice if you'd like."

Fred fished around in his pocket and pulled out a few pounds. "Give us one of each please," he said with a smile while handing her the money. Their hands touched during the transfer and Hermione could have died right there. It was warm, slightly rough around the edges but his palm was as smooth as velvet - simply perfect like the rest of him. She gave his a small smile and then moved to get their drinks. Fred took the cups from her and gave them to his friends, then taking the lemonade for himself. He took a sip and said, "You're right, the lemonade is delicious."

She smiled at him and said, "I wouldn't lie to you. I'm glad you like it."

George said, "The guava mango's not that bad. Very sweet but maybe I'm just not a big fan of mango."

Lee just shrugged, looking content with his carrot juice.

Fred smiled and said, "We'll go have a look around the mall. See you later, Hermione." And then they all walked away, leaving Hermione waving giddily at their retreating backs.

It was now 3 in the afternoon and Hermione was taking a break after serving the last stragglers of the lunch rush. Saturday lunch rush was actually more hectic than the weekday rushes. Hermione scowled. She would get Ginny back for this.

Hermione was closing her eyes, enjoying the cool air against her sweaty skin, when there was a knock on the counter. She turned quickly, not wanting the customer to think she was lazy, but then was pleasantly surprised. She blushed slightly as she looked into the smiling face of Fred Weasley. He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he leaned down on his elbows on the counter having caught her in the act.

"Mind I tell your manager you've been sleeping on the job?" Fred joked.

Hermione blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she said, "I waited for you, and you actually returned." She looked up and down the line of restaurants and across the foodcourt. "Where are Lee and George?" she asked curiously.

Fred simply shrugged and said, "I left them in the sports store ogling an autographed jersey of Beckham."

Hermione laughed a bit before saying, "But why? Don't you like Beckham too."

Fred said, "I do, but I had something else to do."

"What?" Hermione asked.

He just smiled and reached across the counter to hold her hand. She blushed again: the warmth, the rough edges and the velvety palm. She looked into his face and he gazed back before he asked, "Hermione have you taken lunch yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "No actually. It got so busy after you guys left, I haven't even gotten a chance to sit down."

Then he gave her a wide grin, "Then how about I take you to lunch, my treat?"

Hermione nodded emphatically, almost jumping up and down in glee, before composing herself. She couldn't appear too desperate. But she had to ask, "Why?"

"Just consider it a first date," he said.


End file.
